


Demons, Downworlders, and Eren Jaeger

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT characters in Shadowhunter world, I will take my own spin on the entire thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger lives in Chicago with his mother, has a best friend named Armin, and a desire to become an artist. It all seems so simple, honestly, because everything is planned out.</p><p>Until one day he sees three people murder someone--a demon, they say--and soon thereafter, Eren's mother is murdered, as well. His only hope to understand what's happening is with the help of Shadowhunters Levi, Isabel, and Farlan--and how he can get revenge on the bastard who killed his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons, Downworlders, and Eren Jaeger

**Author's Note:**

> HI! THIS CHAPTER IS SHIT I APOLOGIZE  
> So yes, before we begin, may I go through some basics? 
> 
> I have one fanfic I need to finish (Ma Reine) and I already started another one (The Chronicles of Fat Eren Jaeger) and so I may not continue this until summer. Do bookmark it, though, because summer is only two months away. (For me, at least)
> 
> What to expect from this fic:
> 
> 1\. The characters are from AOT and they're in a Mortal Instruments world.  
> 2\. No, you do not need to read the the Mortal Instruments to understand this--I will explain it thoroughly because, honestly, I'm taking my own spin on it and so I'll originally have to explain everything.  
> 3\. There will be more heartbreak. I can promise you that. A little warning, because I won't update the tags until I've written the said heartbreaking chapters, but if you can handle watching AOT/SNK then you'll be fine.
> 
> THAT IS ALL

The air of the club makes Eren want to choke. Pandemonium, it’s called. It’s the hot spot of the year in Chicago. He heard such rumors of the brilliant music and such picky acceptance, and Eren can’t help but let his curiosity grow. But, as luck has it, Pandemonium has an all-ages night—so he’s here now, fake smoke filling his lungs, flashing lights blinding him, drinks stirring uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. He decided that clubs aren’t all that cool anyway.

            But he dragged his best friend here, Armin. It took a lot of convincing to get the blonde to comply, the fact that Eren’s seventeenth birthday is coming was the deal breaker. Armin obviously isn’t a clubbing type of a guy, too geeky for his own good. They would normally spend a Friday night staying in with pizza, watching reruns of the Harry Potter movies. 

            “Why do you even like it here?” Armin has to yell against the loud bass of the music. Eren almost didn’t recognize him without his glasses. To get into the club, Eren obviously had to make Armin wear something more, well, party like. His pun t shirts and holey jeans don’t really work as party material. He also put on contacts, which is different because Armin hates contacts, no matter how much his mother forces it on him.

            Eren shrugs. Why does he like it here? There is honestly nothing interesting to him. Here he has the typical crazy club scene, the people here wearing far crazier clothing than Eren expected. Like hell, he may have spotted a woman with a bright pink, blue, and green Mohawk. It’s huge too, three times the size of her head, while she waddles by Eren and Armin wearing nothing but an overly stretched black cloth with stockings.

            But Eren has to admit, no matter how wacked and way out of Eren’s type she is, she’s cute. The punk rock kind of cute. Eren thinks she probably wears such clothing when she’s out, but when she’s home alone she actually looks, well, relaxed and wearing sweatpants while her Mohawk is tied back like hipsters do these days.

            His eyes trail over her plump figure as she’s by the bar. Eren hasn’t noticed Armin’s gaze at him, but his blonde best friend mistook that gaze for a longing of something else.

            “Hey, I’ll go get us drinks!” Armin yelled at Eren.

            Eren just numbly nods, eyes not leaving the girl. Armin hastily makes his way over to where she is, and Eren snaps out of his reverie, about to call his friend back (Armin, no! I can’t trust this place doesn’t spike it’s drinks.) but soon, the Mohawk woman has her gaze back at Eren again. The brunette swallows, feeling this unearthly desire to talk to her, let her do whatever she wants to him. He’s feeling delirious—where is this coming from?

            He doesn’t have the time to think as she saunters by, hips swaying, hand still clutching her drink. Eren heart beats wilder and wilder by each step and right when she’s there, in front of him, looking like Ruby Rose with that porcelain face, each feature and bone structure carved by the Gods—then she walks right past him.

            Eren briskly turns to see her stop in front of a man several feet away from Eren. _Well, alright. There’s that._ But as Eren looks closer at the man’s features, he understands why. That woman may look as though God spent hours chiseling her features, but that man looks like God himself. He’s tall and obviously ripped, the leather jacket hiding no muscle. His face is angular, cheekbones sharp, nose straight and perfect. Eyes are narrowed, but seductively, the type of seductive woman hope to achieve with makeup (smokey eye, anyone?). Raven hair expertly styled back, presenting a glorious undercut. His lips are in the border of plump and thin, a perfect combination of both to be subtle and still mesmorizing but—whoa, is Eren checking out a guy?

            The raven man smiles at the woman, showing a perfect set of teeth. Even with her back to him, Eren could tell she’s talking. Her animated hands give it off, but the raven man says nothing, but let his eyes do the work. Eren is a boy himself, and he knows that with the right look, woman can wither into mush for any man.      

            But he seems to be walking backwards, in such a way that is asking the Mohawk woman to come forwards. He opens his mouth, talking for the first time and Eren could read his lips perfectly: _Let’s go somewhere more…private._

            Eren feels something burn in him. But before he could do anything, he feels a tap and accidentally knocks over Armin in his surprise, “Armin!?”

            “I got the drinks!” Armin grins, taking one too many sips of his drink while his arm, holding the other one, extends out for Eren to claim it. Eren desperately wants too, hands running hastily through his hair. But he has a feeling, and, well, he can’t exactly ignore it. It’s like fire, gnawing through his insides and whereas the metaphor be intense, it’s highly accurate.

            “Okay, hold on. I-I need to do something. I’ll be right back.”

            He isn’t sure if Armin didn’t hear him, too wrapped up with his drunken self (and only one drink? What a lightweight, Armin) or he heard but doesn’t care enough to reply. Either way, Eren set off, hoping to catch sight of the raven man and the Mohawk woman.

            Amongst the crowd, everyone dressing practically the same, he thanks the lucky stars that Mohawk woman wanted not only to stick out but also become a useful beacon with her hair. He swiftly moves amongst the crowd, pushing bodies as he follows them to the back of the club.

            They slip into a door at the back, and Eren, after waiting a moment to not make his presence obvious, slipped right in.

 

* * *

 

 

The Mohawk woman is strutting right behind the man. She’s grinning to herself, fingers seductively trailing her bottom lip as the raven man looks at her with his steely eyes. He smiles again, a smirk more like it, his upper teeth dragging down his lower lip.

            “Hey, sexy,” She purrs. They stop at the middle of the dingy, abandoned back of the club. It’s run down, obviously where all the equipment is placed with loose wires here and there and the dusty smell. But it’s private and perfect.

            He quirks an eyebrow, but doesn’t speak.

            She does instead, “You look really hot, babe.” She steps closer, purposely raising her thigh is such a way that her dress goes up. She is inches away from the raven man, taking in his intoxicating scent, “I love your jacket.”

            It’s black, his jacket, and made out of leather. Everything he’s wearing his black, from his ankle boots to his shirt (and even the studs on his ears). She purrs again, running her hands down his chest—until she sees it. The sight of black etched onto his skin, barely visible at the top of his black shirt. It could be tattoos, mundanes in this club love tattoos.

            She looks up and meets his gaze. He’s staring back, daring. He smirks again.

            She clutches his black t shirt and drags it down, the collar of it stretching downwards, the obvious rune marks present, the beautiful black ink styled meticulously. She gasps and flinches back as though the runes burned her.

            When she glares at him again, her eyes have turned a dangerous red, “Shadowhunter!”

 

Eren lost them. Well, there are many doors after the one he just slipped by. After opening all of them, he finally found one at the end of the hallway. Eren silently curses himself for his stupidity as he jogs down and opens the door. He slowly slips in, thinking of himself as James Bond as he takes long, slow strides. He finds both of them in the middle of the room. It’s run down, the sides filled with huge shelves. Eren finds one close to him and presses himself against it, his heart beating wildly in his chest, hoping they didn’t see his stupid entrance.

            They didn’t, too wrapped up to themselves. Eren is thinking they’re about to ‘get it on’ (did he seriously slip into a porno?), but in actually, when he peers, the raven suddenly turned from his seductive stance into a defensive one. The woman is several steps away from them, crouched down as well, one arm curled as fingers are curled as well. Eren might be a bit more buzzed than he thought, as he sees her nails look like hard core talons (could be just acrylic nails.).

            The raven laughs, “Figured it out, didn’t you?”

            Okay, Eren obviously missed something. The Mohawk woman screeches, like a pure banshee as its high pitched. Eren winces and covers his ears, screwing his eyes shut in pain. Once the screaming stopped, Eren looks up again to see the raven man on top of her, one boot on her stomach as one hand is covering her mouth. In the other hand, holding up above his head, the raven man is holding a knife. The blade is as long as a forearm, shining a light blue, ready to strike. Eren gasps. _He’s going to kill her!_

            “Levi!” Someone else yells out. They come out of hiding, a tall blonde boy and a red head girl, “You’re not going to save any fun for us?”

            It’s the girl who spoke, laughing as she comes up. The blonde boy just silently trails behind her, face impassive. They’re all dressed the same, all three of them. Black everything, these weird tattoos running down both the blonde’s and girl’s arms. The one ontop of the Mohawk woman is wearing a jacket—covering his arms. The raven man—Levi—laughs and hops off.

            “Sorry.”

            The Mohawk woman struggles up, her heels doing her no mercy as she awkwardly stomps on them. Levi and his friends just watch with amusement until the Mohawk woman starts running and Levi calls out.

            “Isabel.”

            There was a crackling sound as Isabel is immediately presented with a whip, snapping it around the Mohawk woman’s throat before the woman could run even a few feet. But as she is pulled back, her eyes catch Eren’s. Eren gasps at the pleading look. He is scared out of his mind—how did he get himself in this situation.

            “Now, demon,” Levi spits. The Mohawk woman is sitting up, struggling with ripping the whip from her throat. Levi comes by and steps on her chest, forcing her down, “Anything you want to tell us?”

            The woman is gasping as Eren sees the whip move on it’s own, slowly loosening itself, allowing her to speak, “Don’t kill me. I have knowledge. Knowledge about Grisha—.”

            “They’re like broken records,” Levi mutters, rolling his eyes with obvious annoyance, “Grisha this, Grisha that—yeah, we know where he is too. The hell where he belongs.”

            “You know how demons are like,” The blonde says, “Trying to scare everyone with misinformation.”

            Levi hums. “Kill it, Farlan.”

            The blonde grins, “My pleasure.”

            Immediately, in his right hand is a knife similar to Levi’s. It glows with the light blue color, and Farlan holds it over his head, about to strike it down on the Mohawk woman who Isabel’s whip is holding back.

            Eren couldn’t stop himself before it was too late, “Stop!”

            Eren tumbles out of his hiding spot, in full view to all of them. Farlan freezes his attack, all three of them caught off guard as they stare at Eren. After a moment of silence, awkwardly filled with the sounds of struggles from the Mohawk woman, Levi steps forward. He raises a hand, obviously indicated to Farlan and Isabel to stay where they are.

            He peers at Eren, “Well, it’s a little mundie boy who can see us.”

            Eren just breathes heavily, his heart thumping like crazy. He might of just exposed himself to a group of crazy murderers and now he’s sure he’s dead.

            “Y—you…what are you doing?” _Fuck, Eren, what does he look like he’s doing? You idiot._

            Levi smirks. His steely gaze makes Eren squirm, “I’m killing a demon, little boy.”

            Eren bristled at the term ‘little boy’ but made no other comment. Demon? Are these people mental?

            “Levi.” Isabel warns, her eyes hard on Eren. She has the same color of Eren’s eyes, green.

            Levi ignores her, “You see, little mundie boy, once we kill this epitome of manifest—they go back to the hell they came from.”

            Eren shakes his head. “You’re killing a human being—.”

            “Demon.” Levi corrects, “If we kill a human being, well, that kind of goes against our entire existence. We’re Shadowhunters.”

            “Levi!” This time Isabel barks.

            Levi rolls his eyes before turning his head to look at them, “What? He obviously has the Sight. There really isn’t a point of hiding it.”    

            “It’s a mundane, Levi.” This time it was Farlan. He is looking at Eren with a deathly glare, “Shut up.”

            Levi just ignores them again as he stares at Eren again. Suddenly, the Mohawk woman screeches as she snaps free from Isabel’s whip and jumps at Levi. Eren doesn’t know if he’s screaming, but as he stares at the sky, where the Mohawk woman is at, midair, arms outstretched, talons glimmering underneath the light. Her face is morphed, and Eren no longer sees the Ruby Rose look alike, but a monster with a mouth far too wide filled with far too many teeth (almost like a shark, but they’re longer and sharper.) Her eyes are completely red, no whites and no irises. Demon.

            “Levi!”

            Levi swiftly moves to the side and the demon woman hits the ground. She pushes herself off of the floor with her hands, gracefully landing on her feet as she immediately sprints down. But before long, Isabel cracks her whip again and it grabs the demon woman’s elbow before roughly pulling her back. The woman falls backwards on her back, Eren hearing the rough crack on her skull, but before he could process what he just saw, Levi is moving and in a blink of an eye, pressed his knife on the demon’s chest. Eren knew he screamed then, expecting blood but watching black, thick liquid spurt out. The ichor like blood gotten everywhere, and Eren’s screams died down once the demon stopped moving, and laid there. Dead.

            “Oh, my God.” Eren whispers.

            “Fucking hell, Levi, this stupid mundie almost got you killed!” Isabel frantically waves her hands up in the air. She’s glaring daggers at Eren.

            Levi just chuckles, “Got to give me more credit than that, Isabel.”

            “I—I’m going to call the police!” Eren screams.

            “Oh, and are the police going to arrest someone they can’t see?” Farlan asks. He seems more annoyed with Eren than Isabel is, his teeth gritting and eyes narrowed farther than Levi’s.

            Eren does say anything, couldn’t, doesn’t know what to, but soon, he hears a soft voice.

            “Eren?”

            Eren turns around to see Armin staring at him with a perplexed look. His best friend looks worried, scared even, “Eren are you okay? I came to check up on you and I heard you screaming in the hall down there. What happened?”

            Eren blanches, his mouth wide open as he glances from Armin to the three of them. All of their expressions have changed, seemingly amused as they look at Armin’s obliviousness. Maybe it’s because they knew.

            But Eren isn’t. Eren is frightened. “I—I…I…”

            “Eren.” Armin comes in and looks around the room, “Did something happen here?”

            Eren takes one deep breath, and as Armin’s eyes are still trailing around the room, Eren’s were locked with Levi’s. They held amusement, the degrading kind.

            Eren takes a deep breath, “No. I just—I just thought I saw something scary. Let’s go home.”

            Eren ignores Farlan’s laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren wakes up to heavy thudding and a scream. So obviously, that leaves him frantically rushing out of bed as he trips over his sheets and falls out of his room. His thudding heart quiets down at the sight of Carla looking at a broken china plate in the middle of the living room, her face overdramatic as mouth is twisted awkwardly.

            Eren sighs, “Mom?”

            “My china plate!” Carla curses everything, “They’re worth nothing unless you just keep them for show. Fuck this.”

            “Mom.”

            “I spent so much on that, Eren!”

            Eren just rolls his eyes but smiles at Carla’s frustration. It’s hard not too, because unlike Eren, Carla hasn’t mastered the angry face. She’s too sweet for that. Eren looks around the living room to see his mother’s art lying around carelessly. Eren frowns and comes forward, delicately picking up the canvas. Thank God whatever food his mother dropped didn’t get on any of them.

            “Mama, be careful with your art.”

            Carla went to kitchen to return with a dripping dish rag. She smiles as thanks towards Eren before cleaning up the spilt food and picking up broken china glass.

            “And I don’t think china plates are used for regular eating. It’s for fancy stuff, I guess,” Eren shrugs. He doesn’t really know the proper usefulness of china plates except that wherever he sees them, he sees them in display.

            Carla just mutters under her breath, “Whatever. Fuck that. You slept pretty late, by the way. It’s eleven.”

            Eren curses, “Damn, I forgot to call Armin.”

            “What time did you even come home last night?” Carla ignores Eren’s last statement, and Eren can sense her coming into mother mode miles away.

            “Actually, twelve.” Eren frowns. All the events from last night came rushing through his mind. The raven man with steely eyes. The blonde boy and red head. The demon, and its ichor blood spilling everywhere. Eren’s mouth dries, “Didn’t feel up to it, I guess.”

            Carla smiles and pays attention to picking up the china glass. Meanwhile, Eren is placing the art on the dining table, wondering whether or not he should ask his mother. I mean, why not? The worst that can happen is that Carla would send him to a therapist.

            “I have a question?”

            Carla hums in response.

            “Do you ever, you know, see what others can’t see?”

            “You mean philosophically? Intellectually…?” Her voice sounds easygoing but when Eren glances over, he sees his mother’s back stiff and up right. Her arms trembling.

            Eren frowns, “No. Like, you see people and things that are blind to everyone else.”

            Carla then whips upward, facing Eren in one smooth motion that it happened in a blink of an eye. Eren flinches back at the sudden movement and even more so at his mother’s expression.

            “Eren…” Carla says, “We…we need to move away for the summer.”

            Eren blinks, “Huh?”

            Carla takes a deep breath and regains composure, “We need to move. “

            Eren can’t believe what he’s hearing. The brunette frowns and looks at his mother as though she sprouted a second head, “Are you serious? Where is this coming from?”

            As Eren is speaking Carla is briskly walking forward, obviously out the front door. Eren is frantic as he watches his mother walk away, refusing to talk to him, “Mom!”

            “Eren, this is final. We are moving.”

            “But...but you never told me why!? I—I can’t afford to move, I have my art classes that I saved up for! Armin and I made plans—where is this coming from!?”

            “Eren, please.” Carla almost never got like this. Her voice is crisp and sharp and the ‘please’ rang through the air as Isabel’s whip last night. It echoed in the apartment as Eren’s mother refuses to meet his gaze.

            Eren wants to yell at her. Give her a piece of his mind for making such a sudden and impulsive decision—maybe it’s because she thinks Eren really has gone insane from that confession.

            “Mom—.”

            “I’ll pay you back for those classes. Money is tight right now so we need to move.”

            Eren whines in frustration, “This isn’t fair! You can’t do this!”         

            “Eren, I can and I will.”

            “I can stay here. I’m almost seventeen, I could live alone for a few months. I could probably take a job in Titan’s Café.”

            “No!” Carla’s voice rang, and Eren steps back at the ferocity of it. Eren blinks and looks down, his hands clenching together as he takes deep breaths.

            Carla sighs and runs a hand down her face, “Look, Eren, I’m sorry. It’s just—well, I’m going to go and get some boxes for you to pack up.”

            Eren didn’t say anything, too fuming to do so. As Carla heads for the door once again, Eren catches her muttering to herself. He hears the name “Smith” a handful of times.

            But as Carla opens the door, she yelps and jumps back as a puff of blonde hair is visible.

            “Jesus.” She places a hand over her heart.

            “Nope.” Armin grins, “Just me. I’m picking up Eren for some coffee at Titan Café.”

            Carla sighs, and as she opens her mouth she looks as though she’s about to decline. But Eren wouldn’t let her, because even though he refuses to yell at his mother doesn’t mean he wants to stay near her at this moment.

            “Alright Armin, I’ll grab my wallet and change.”

            Eren leaves to change before he could see his mother’s expression.

            Armin himself is left puzzled at Eren’s behavior, “Is something wrong?”

            Carla doesn’t answer, but gives Armin a tight, strained smile. He could see it in her eyes that something is definitely wrong. But as Eren emerges seconds later, fully dressed in black skinny jeans and a button down (along with his glasses, what a nerd), he walks out of his apartment. The moment he steps out the door he grabs Armin and pulls him along before Carla could stop either of them.

            Armin, being the good bye he is, digs his heels to the ground as he uses his other arm to wave at Carla. “Um, bye Ms. Jaeger!”

            Eren growls under his breath and drags Armin harshly.

            Armin yelps as and lightly smacks Eren’s hand gripping his arm, “Don’t rip off my arm! I play Yahtzee with those! And what was that about?”

            Eren just rolls his eyes, “I’ll tell you at Titan Café. I really need a coffee and a cake pop.”

            “Alrighty, sir.”

 

Titan Café is the most popular café in Eren’s area in Chicago. Well, to Armin and him, despite it being a poetry reading kind of café (with horrible poets), Eren and Armin love to drink their famous coffee. They also have the best cake pops.

            So Eren is at ease as he drinks his coffee. Pure black, the taste richer than the aroma. Armin is beside him with a hot chocolate. He doesn’t really like coffee.

            Eren confessed everything to Armin.

            “You’re leaving the summer?” The blonde sounds almost broken with sadness. His voice is soft and weak and Eren’s heart breaks. “That’s so stupid.”

            “I know.” He whispers back. They succumb to silence as Eren fills all of his senses with the taste of coffee, smelling it. He looks at the man ontop of the tiny platform stage as he hears him spew out random words that don’t make sense together. He rubs his fingers against the rough cardboard of the coffee cups. He tries to distract himself.

            Tries.

            “I need to go to the bathroom.” Armin announces. He places his hot chocolate down and gets up to go. Eren knows his best friend really doesn’t need to pee, and looks down as his mind is overcome with the frustration. He feels a vibration in his pocket and pulls out his cellphone. His mother’s face is flashing through the screen. Eren remembered when he took the picture, Carla was in the midst of painting and Eren called her name. So here she is, looking surprised and confused, eyebrows drawn together from the intense concentration to her painting. Eren feels as though she’s looking like that right now, wherever she is.

            But Eren is in no mood to answer her. So he declines, watching the screen go blank as he ignores the guilt bubbling in his chest. He pockets his phone again and stirs his coffee.

            But, soon, he senses something. A magnetic pull, as corny and idiotic as it sounds, as Eren looks up and gazes around. His eyes land on a bean bag chair at the opposite of the room. On it, is Levi.

            Eren gasps, all the lies he fed himself that it was possibly a dream has vanished. He stares Levi right in the eyes, unknowingly getting up and walking towards him. Levi’s steely gaze doesn’t flicker when Eren notices him. Instead, he gets up as well, and walks out at the back of the café. Eren wordlessly follows, the tug pulling at him closer.

            When they’re both outside, Eren speaks, hurriedly, “It’s you.”

            “And you can still see me.”  He replies, voice soft as he looks at Eren with this unreadable expression. (soft amusement, maybe?)

            “Of course I can see you,” Eren remembers Armin. He remembers how Armin couldn’t see the three of them or the dying woman, “Why can’t anyone else see you?”

            “Because you have the Sight,” Levi responds.

            Eren rolls his eyes, “I love how you answer things without a much needed explanation. Thank you for thinking I know everything, but, sadly, I do not and I need you to elaborate. That would be very nice.”

            Levi smirks but talks, “The Sight can see through any glamour. Only Shadowhunters have it.”

            Eren wants to punch him, “Okay? And what are Shadowhunters?”

            Levi raises a hand and points at Eren’s hand. “Give me your hand.”

            “Uh,” Eren digs both of his hands in his pockets, “No.”

            “Trust me.”

            “Yes, I will trust a crazy, psychopathic murderer.” Eren rolls his eyes, clenching his fists in his pockets.

            Levi looks unamused and snaps his fingers,  “Stop acting like a brat. Give me your hand.”

            “Why should I?”

            “I promise to never bother you again.”

            Eren frowns, studying Levi. As usual, the raven man is showing no emotion. So Eren hesitantly brings out his fist from his pocket, palm facing up in front of Levi. As Eren watches Levi reach for it, he didn’t expect such gentle traces as Levi’s fingertips brush down Eren’s right hand.

            Eren looks up to see him conflicted. Levi huffs, “I don’t understand. Are you left handed, perhaps?”

            Eren shook his head no.

            The raven man curses to himself, dropping Eren’s hand. Eren ignores the jolt of disappointment. _God, what the hell, Eren?_

            Levi is studying him, the intense gaze getting even more unnerving as Eren flushes. But the raven man only nods once, “Come with me. I told Hanji about you and she really wishes to see you. She’ll explain better than me.”

            “What? You promised to never bother me again!”

            “Yeah, I lied.”

            Eren grits his teeth as he stares at the irritating man before him. He’s getting angrier at the sight of Levi so undisturbed, “Why should I go anywhere with you? You could kill me.”

“If I wanted to kill you, I would do it here and now.” To prove his point, Levi looks around the back of the café and Eren does too. It’s run down, just like the back of the club. They’re in a middle of an alleyway, the closest light is too far. If Levi wants to kill him, he can do it painfully quick.

“And,” Levi catches his attention, “I’m never in danger of blame because no one can see me. Police can’t really arrest an invisible person, now can they?”

Eren doesn’t argue with that. He looks to the ground, an internal conflict raging within him. It’s as though Levi sensed it, and he spoke again. This time much more serious, “I won’t harm you. I want to help you.”

After a minute, Eren moves but suddenly remembers Armin, “I can’t. My best friend is here.”

            Levi frowns, “That blond twink? Just tell him you have to go and scram.”

            “That’s so mean!”

            “Do you not want to discover about yourself, Eren?” Levi asks, “Who you really are?”

            Eren stops, mouth dry. Of course he does. Who doesn’t? But he looks down, eyes leaving the beautiful man to look at his ugly shoes, unable to take the overwhelming situation.           His pocket vibrates again. Eren grumbles too himself as he fishes out his phone, expecting it to be Armin but he sees his mother again. The second time under ten minutes. Eren glances up and sees Levi staring at his phone.

            “You should answer that.”

            So Eren does.

            “Mom—,”

            “Eren! Where are you?” She sound frantic and panicky.

            “I’m with Armin at Titan Café.” Eren answers just as quickly she asks, feeling frantic himself at his mother’s tone of voice, “Look, I’m sorry I’ll come home—,”

            “NO!” Carla yells. “Don’t come home! Stay with Armin for a few days and—and Eren, remember baby, I love you.”

            Eren’s stomach drops and he finds himself moving, running towards the direction of his house, “Mom! What’s happening! Mama!”

            “Keep drawing and painting.” Carla whispers. “Painting.”

            There was a crash and Eren hears Carla’s yells. Eren is terrified, his feet pounding on the pavement as he clutches the phone tighter to his ear. “Mom!”

            The call hung up. The low beeping of his phone scaring him more than he ever expected. Eren is yelling, running faster than ever to get to his mom.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry for this shit chapter)  
> To be continued: Summer of 2016
> 
> Stay tuned, loves!


End file.
